Eternal Love in the Silver Millennium
by Princess Eternal
Summary: Loosely based between PGSM and anime this an AU for the silver Millennium... Sailor Moon. Endymion and Serenity... I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I'M JUST A FAN
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love in the Silver Millennium

**Chapter One**

He first saw her gliding gracefully down the main staircase, her long hair pulled back in a delicate bun, her face covered by a white, feathery mask, brown eyes shining brightly with excitement and joy. A white dress hugged her body, accentuating her figure perfectly, accompanied by four other young ladies, each garbed in a different colour. He had been sent on a diplomatic mission by his uncle, the Prince Regent, to help relations between Earth and the Moon. Fortunately, things had gone well and a treaty had been signed ending the years of animosity between our worlds. The ball that was being held tonight was to celebrate the treaty and to solidify our working relationship with the moon. The sound of the announcer's voice interrupted the man's musings.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Ami of Mercury." _

"_So these girls are the Legendary Scouts of the solar system", _murmured Zoicite from Endymion's side.

"_Yes, and there have been rumours that Princess Serenity herself is also a Scout. However those claims have been completely rejected by the Queen in the past."_

"_Ah but it would be dangerous for everyone to know that she is also a Scout. As the guardian of the Silver Crystal , she must be protected ."_

" _Very true Zoicite. I believe I'm going to ask the princess to dance"._

"_Very well Sir."_

As Endymion walked away, the young man couldn't help but shake his head at the unusual expression that crossed Zoicite's face. It was an expression he would see often in the following weeks and months, not only from him but also from the rest of his Shitennou. As the dark haired man continued to walk to where Serenity stood he cleared his head of such things and brought his attention instead to the delightful and daunting task ahead. He hesitated as he watched the princess talking animatedly with her friends and other dignitaries when he heard that beautiful laugh, like the sound of angels singing he stopped dead in his tracks and felt an unfamiliar twisting in the pit of his stomach. Taking a deep steadying breath and praying to Gaia, Mother Earth, nobody saw his nervousness he continued his walk towards the princess.

"_Excuse me My Lady, may I have the honour of this dance?", he_ heard himself say in a much more confident voice than he really felt.

"_Of course Sir", _she said as she dipped into an elegant courtesy.

As the music started and they drifted to the centre of the room, he was able to study the beauty in his arms. Her hair shone brightly in the evening light, her skin beautiful and clear with cheekbones high and proud. She wore a little bit of blush and pink lip-gloss as make-up.

"_You are very beautiful tonight Princess."_

He watched as her cheeks became a cute shade of light pink and she answered.

"_Thank you. You are very handsome yourself my Prince." _

He smiled and watched as her cheeks took a deeper shade of pink as she dipped her head. He suppressed the laughter he felt bubbling to the surface, not wanting to embarrass her further, realizing, that she wasn't entirely sure of herself and his laughter would not be appreciated. As the dance ended and they began to separate, he was struck by a sense of loss and quickly acted to remedy it.

"_Would you like to take a walk with me Princess?"_

"_I would Your Highness,. Would you care to see the gardens My Lord?"_

He smiled and agreed to the gardens, neglecting to say that nearly every free minute he had that week, was spent in the gardens where there was a lovely view of his home planet. As they walked out of the main ballroom, he became aware of the burning stares from the citizens in the room. In the corner of the room his four guardians did their best to suppress smirks and turn laughter into coughs. His thoughts were a jumble as he tried to figure out what could be so funny.

(_Is there something on my face? Did my cape get caught in my pants? What is so funny? I want in on the joke!)_

These thoughts continued to plague him until he was brought back to reality by the words of the Princess

"_Doesn't the Earth look wonderful tonight? What is it like? To live on I mean,. I mean you don't have to tell me…I know our kingdoms haven't got on in the past,… you don't have to tell me,…It's just I've always wondered,… I've wanted to visit since I was little and I…and I …._

Serenity suddenly stopped, hands going to her reddening face,. She snuck a quick glance at him, brown eyes full of fear and embarrassment,. Realizing she could no longer hide her tears, she turned from Endymion, and asked for forgiveness before fleeing from his sight.

He watched with amusement as the princess rambled about his home world. At one point his shoulders were heaving up and down with laughter.

(_does she know how cute she is?)_

Then she stopped, and as he looked into her expressive eyes he could see her fear, her humiliation, and the beginning of the tears. He knew she didn't want him to see her this way and his heart broke. So when she ran he was not surprised and ran after her, determined to make her understand that there was nothing to be ashamed of and no reason to fear him_. _He found her sitting on a bench beside a delicately carved fountain of the goddess Selene surrounded by flowers of white, blues, yellows, reds and oranges. The view of the Earth was even more breath taking from here and he knew then that this was her garden,. This was where she had wanted to take him, what she was planning on showing him. He slowly made his way to the bench and sat down, looking his home planet and waiting.

Serenity felt his presence when he entered her garden. Although they had met formally when he first arrived and had talked a bit while dining, she and the Prince of Earth had not spent any time together. She, along with Makato and Rei (those two being the most daring of her Senshi) had attempted to sneak in to the meetings her mother preceded over during the week and, had spent hours thinking of ways to 'bump' into him. This was to be her gift to him, her last chance to show him his world through her eyes and she had made a mess of things. Trying her best to calm her emotions and lock the humiliation away to deal with at a later stage, she slowly peaked through her hands and watched as his attention shifted from the blue and green orb in the sky to her face and then to his pocket were he pulled out a small white handkerchief with the emblem of earth in one corner. Serenity pulled her hands away from her face and straightened her back as she was taught,. Without thinking Endymion slowly lifted his hand to her face and gently wiped away the tears that still lingered.

"_No more tears princess there is no need."_

Serenity melted into his warm embrace, her hands reaching up to clasp his. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"_These are my own personal gardens, and I would always stare at your home when I came here. My mother gave me the gardens two years ago as my 14th birthday gift on the condition that I would oversee any work that was needed to maintain it. I wanted to bring you here, I thought that maybe you would enjoy watching earth in your free time._

Serenity squeezed her eyes close, her button nose wrinkling, and her face reddening again as she slowly admitted the different ways she had tried to 'bump' into him over the past week, . She tried to hide her face, not wanting him to see the embarrassment but unwilling to pull away from his embrace. Eventually when she found the courage to open her eyes, she was surprised to find his face soft and gentle instead of hard and cold, his thick lips curled in a small smile and his dark eyes soft and gentle with a hint of amusement instead of aloof with disinterest or even disdain. After a long moment of searching his face for any sign of discontentment Serenity gently freed her face from his grasp and turned her body towards the Earth's direction and shyly placed her hand in his unwilling to separate completely from the man who she would later realise was her soul mate.

Endymion sat and listened, knowing instinctively that she needed to say this to him, that she felt she owed him an explanation. When she had finished, he looked at their conjoined hands, having made his decision to describe the earth long before finding her in the secluded garden.

"_Close your eyes Princess."_

It wasn't a question but a statement and with only a second's hesitation Serenity obliged. Endymion began to describe his world then.

"_The land is green and covered in different types of trees and many different types of flowers you would not find here on the moon. My personal favourite are roses. There are animals of many different species, shapes and sizes living peacefully together. In the distance there is the palace surrounded by small houses and shops with children of all ages playing at the gates while their parents trade goods at the local market. When they can, some of the servants hand out sweets and candy to the local children. The servants think my family don't notice, but honestly we don't mind. Sometimes I dress as a servant and help with the distribution. However neither the servants nor the children know that their prince is at their side, . I imagine some would not approve if they ever found out."_

Both Serenity and Endymion laughed at this before he continued.

"_The oceans are both the lightest shade of blue and the darkest. In the shallow water, there are many sea creatures. Sea-horses of yellow, red, and black swim beside many fish, each a different colour of the rainbow. As the water gets deeper the fish become bigger, and in some cases more dangerous than those in the shallow waters. In the deepest water only creatures such as squid and octopus can live, having adapted over many years to be able to live there."_

As Endymion described the planet he called his own, a small yet peaceful smile adorned Serenity's face. She could picture everything he said, and while unsure of what an octopus was, she did not interrupt him. She only hoped that one day he would show her.

When Endymion finally finished describing Earth, they sat in comfortable silence, gazing upon the Earth, neither one noticing their still entwined hands. After a number of minutes passed, Endymion turned to face the princess.

"_Would you care to visit my planet Princess? I'm sure I could arrange a tour for yourself and your Senshi, if you wish? And if your mother approved?"_

_I would love to My Lord, if it would not be too much of a bother,. I do not wish to cause His Highness any trouble, and I would have to ask mother's permission."_

Endymion chuckled lightly.

"_No trouble Princess."_

He silently prayed that the queen would agree, that he would be able to show the young princess the world he called home. Shaking his head from his current train of thoughts, he met the princess's gaze and became lost in her eyes. Forcing himself to look away, he gently kissed her forehead where her crescent moon sat and pulled away reluctantly, breaking all contact.

Serenity, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions and adrenaline running through her system, did not protest, but immediately missed his warmth. A multitude of thoughts ran through her mind.

(_What is this feeling? Why do I want him to hold me? Why do I want to be close to him?) _

"_Maybe we should return to the ball Princess?"_

Seeing the Prince's arm in front of her, Serenity took it and they quietly made their way back to the Ball, both unaware of the gentle woman watching them from a balcony above the gardens, a soft but knowing smile playing on her lips, and a plan forming in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serenity lay across her queen- sized bed, hands clutched against her fast beating heart and a dreamy expression in her eyes. Her dearest friends, the Senshi, found her that way later when they walked into the room.

"_Sere, where have you been girl?"_ Makoto asked of her young friend.

"_Yes Sere, it isn't like you to just disappear", _Ami said in a disapproving

but gentle manner.

"_Were you with a boy?" _Rei said in a mischievous tone.

Serenity's face turned a new shade of red and the girls squealed loudly, the sound traveling to the other side of the palace. Moments later the Prince of his Earth and his generals barged through the doors, swords unsheathed.

"_We heard screaming", _Kunzite said breathlessly.

"_Is there something the matter?" _Zoicite finished for his winded leader. Lack of experience with ladies left the prince and generals naïve about the different screams of young women.

Struggling to gain some composure, Ami screamed, " _RAT_!"

Glancing at the others Makoto jumped in next, "… _a large grey..." _

"_MOONRAT…with horns !",_Serenity finished, pointing to the silver ornate tapestry.

The four other girls looked at her as if she was the one with horns.

"_Yes, Yes, I've heard of those", _Ami choked," _they only come out on a full moon." _

"_We're on the moon_" Kunzite muttered.

"_Even more reason for them to be here then",_ Rei answered him indignantly.

Minako caught Kunzite's stare of total disbelief and bewilderment,

"_It flies too."_

Fluttering her eyelashes, she held his stare, silently daring him to challenge her.

Kunzite gave a non too delicate snort but went to check behind the tapestry.

"Men, _search the room", _he commanded the others over his shoulder.

Prince Endymion stood uncertain in the centre of the room as Kunzite and his men frantically searched for the dangerous, if not unusual creature. His eyes darted around the room, taking in everything, wondering where to start his search and save his princess. His heart sank as he caught sight of the four mischievous giggling princesses, holding up a section of the heavy embroidered valance that surround the large ornate bed sufficient to allow him to crawl under. Princess Serenity let out a barely audible groan and sank to her knees, burying her head in a multitude of scattered pillows, grateful that they hid yet another blush she felt rising from her chest. Endymion shook with trepidation at the thought of what could possibly lurk in the darkness under a lady's bed. Honestly a large, grey moonrat with horns with the ability to fly was the least of his fears.

The giggles abruptly stopped when with one expert swipe of his blade, Kunzite sent the tapestry crashing to the floor…

' "Nothing' ", he called to the others

"Nothing here either', called Nephrite from the dressing room,

Both Zoicite and Jadeite replied with the same answer. All attention turned to the bed…. as a strange crashing sound… coupled with some moans…. ,and a rather dusty, red faced prince emerged from under the bed wearing a chamber pot like some bizarre royal crown.

"_Out now all of you _Kunzite ordered his men and returned his sword to its sheath. He offered a hand to the rather flustered Endymion… ,then turned to the young girls now sitting sheepishly on the bed.

"_Everything seems to be in order my ladies…no rats…horned or otherwise. It must have flown away_ he suggested, catching Minako's eyes and smirking slightly.,

"With your permission we will take our leave."

Kunzite and Endymion backed out of the room, …closing the door as they left,. They slid down the door, laughing silently before gathering themselves and following the others.

Inside the girls glanced sheepishly at each other grabbed a pillow each and stifled laughter

"_Moonrat_?" Mouthed Rei

"_Horned_?" Mouthed Minako

"_Full moon_?" Mouthed Makoto

"_It flies?" _Squeaked Serenity

They fell about the bed in hysterical laughter.

When Kunzite and Endymion entered his quarters, they were shocked and amused at the sight in front of them. Jadeite had tied an ornate golden throw from the bed around his shoulders while holding a chamber pot over his head as a mock crown. Zoicite and Nephrite were bowing deeply

"_Your Royal Pottiness, "_ Nephrite spluttered,.

"_We have come to slay the grey horned moorat", _Zoicitejeered. Jadeite playfully swiped at Zoicite's head as he tried to straighten, but miss him and instead knocked a pitcher of water to the ground. All three men fell in a heap laughing loudly. Despite the smile that was creeping at the corner of Endymion's lips, Kunzite coughed loudly bringing the joviality to an abrupt end

"_On your feet now"_, he barked at his men as they struggled to stand. "_Since you find the princesses "predicament" so amusing, you three can stand guard outside their quarters until breakfast. Now go."_

Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite had gone swiftly to the ladies' chambers, Finding everything in order and the Princesses asleep, they settled to sleep themselves just outside the main doors

Pouring a glass of wine, Kunzite's attention switched to more pressing matters.

"_A tough week My Lord, it is good to let off steam."_

Passing the wine to Endymion, Kunzite could not help but notice a fleeting look of worry that flashed across his master's face.

" _A tough week indeed , made tough__by rumours of treachery." _

"_I too have heard such rumours, but can find little evidence_. _I will be glad when we return you safely home though Master."_

Later that night, Prince Endymion lay awake in his bed unable to find the sleep that came so easily to the others. His mind filled with the week's events and unknown enemy close at hand. Rising and dressing swiftly he made his way to the gardens and to one bench in particular. Earlier that night he would have loved to tell Princess Serenity how homesick he had felt when she had first shown him his Earth from here. He was frightened though; afraid it would make him seem weak. Looking up, he sighed quietly. She was right, the Earth did look particularly beautiful from here, his earth, his home where his earliest years had been so wonderful. Closing his eyes, Endymion let his mind roam.

(Flashback)

_A young boy riding at speed, his steed's black coat glistening in the sunlight, the sound of his father's voice, his horse just slightly ahead. Whispering in Knight's ear lets go fella…. They surged forward._

"_Come on Endymion, first to the Great Oak wins the day!"_

_Sitting under the Great Oak, eating a lunch of meat and bread specially prepared by the Queen's own hands, then after climbing high, so high …._

_(End Flashback)_

The snap of a twig and Endymion was instantly back in Serenity's garden, the feel of cold steel against his neck.

"_It is fitting you die here as the earth watches"_, a voice came from behind.

Endymion reached for his sword, as the blade at his neck pierced his skin stopping any protest and sending a single drop of blood trickling down his neck.

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_ Endymion asked with defiance.

"_As you will never be able to tell anyone . The name is Rubeus!"_

"_Moon Tiara Boomerang_."

With a flash the sword was knocked from Rubeus's hand . Endymion jumped to his feet, drawing his sword to find a cloaked figure positioned protectively between himself and his attacker. Finding he was outnumbered and the battle was lost for now, Rubeus disappeared into the darkness.

"_I owe you-", _Endymion began but the cloaked figure turned to flee as well revealing what Endymion felt sure was a long golden lock of hair from beneath the hooded cloak.

Breathless Kunzite arrived in the garden, sword ready

" _I heard the commotion my Prince, are you okay?" _

"_The Princesses Kunzite! Are they safe?" _Endymion shouted and the two men rushed indoors.

Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite had woken to the sound of Endymion's alarm and were getting to their feet when Kunzite and Endymion appeared at the door. Led by Endymion, the five men burst into the princesses' chambers and to their collective relief all princesses were asleep in their beds.

Walking over, Endymion stood by Princess Serenity's bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest, her long black hair framing her face. Kunzite let out a gentle cough and silently ushered Endymion towards the door. As Endymion left the chambers, he could not help but notice the cloak that was casually thrown to one side in the corner of the room, the hem line still wet from the night dew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Queen paced the throne room agitated, She had quickly sent her Royal Guards on a search for the intruder that had attempted to kill Endymion. The look of outrage on her face was quickly replaced by genuine concern as soon as the doors opened, Prince Endymion and Kunzite.

"_I thank the Gods that you are safe young Prince. I have sent the guards in search of the intruder and summoned my daughter and her Senshi to join us here.__"_

"_Thankfully I am __safe__Your Majesty, due to the quick intervention of my cloaked saviour"_

_._

"_A cloaked saviour you say?"_

"_Yes Your Majesty. The identity of whom I do not know, as she disappeared as swiftly as she arrived."_

"_But you are __certain__ it was a woman?"_

_"Her stature and a glimpse of long blonde hair under the cloak makes me presume though I cannot say for certain."_

The Queen turned then, coughing gently into a lace handkerchief to disguise the smile that adorned her face. It thrilled her that her daughter was performing her duties and keeping the prince safe. At that moment, the doors opened again, allowing Princess Serenity and her Senshi inside. They were swiftly followed by Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite Endymion and his generals struggled to keep their composure as the Princess, royally garbed, strode confidently to her mothers' side flanked by four scantily clad clothed female warriors. The three generals took their place beside their leader, all unable to equate the earlier image of the laughing feminine princesses with the female warriors that stood before them. Endymion cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to draw his men's attention back to the business of the night.

"_You have been hurt my Prince_," Serenity said stepping forward, boldly touching the cut that was evident on Endymion's neck.

"_It is nothing __Princess__",_ he replied.

"_It could have been so much worse' _the Queen interjected '_had it not been for the swift and brave actions of a mysteriously cloaked female_."

It was the slight straightening of her daughter's spine and change in posture that alerted the Queen to the possibility that Serenity may prematurely reveal her true identity. Coughing to gain her daughter's attention, she shot a warning glance at Serenity to silence her.

Once Serenity had looked away from him, Endymion's eyes slowly scanned the four Senshi standing beside the Queen, looking for any that could have been his saviour. Sailor Venus was the only one who had golden hair, but she did not match his memory of the cloaked woman.

Returning to her mother's side Serenity asked the one question that every person there had.

"_Has the assassin been caught?__"_

"_No, he is still at large. Rest assured no stone will be left unturned until he is captured", _turning her attention to the Prince she said, '_It is with this in mind that I have made arrangements for your immediate return to Earth. I am sending the Senshi to assist your own guards in returning you home safe."_

"_I too wish to go my Queen,"_ Serenity interjected.

Kunzite seizing the moment objected, '_Your Majesty, the General's and I are more than capable __of seeing Prince Endymion home safely.'_

"_And I would do nothing to put the princess__es__ at risk,' _Endymion interrupted.

"_No one has the princesses' safety at heart more than I do. __However, __I must insist and on this I will not be turned."_

Hearing the resolve in the Queen's voice and realising that further objections would be pointless Endymion bowed in agreement.

"_I will take my leave __then__Your Majesty. There is much to do before I depart."_

Gesturing to his generals to follow, Endymion strode towards the door.

"_Kunzite, with your Prince's permission, I will speak with you a moment?", _the Queen asked.

Endymion nodded his approval and Kunzite returned to stand before the Prince and the Shitennou headed in the direction of their quarters they all remarked how they were looking forward to seeing the powers of the Legendary Senshi in such close quarters.

"_Their powers are not the only thing I'm looking forward to seeing", _was heard before the doors closed.

The doors closed and the Prince gone, Kunzite's attention returned to the Queen.

"_Kunzite, with __the Treaty now signed, I feel __it is __only right that I give added protection to your Prince. __I __hope you do not take this as a reflection on the capabilities of your men."_

Kunzite nodded his acknowledgement.

_Secondly, __I wish to warn you that our sources reveal that the danger to the Prince is a much closer to home than you may realise. We do not have enough evidence to prove this __though__and do not wish to distress the Prince without __more evidence.__.__"_

"_Not enough evidence? That implies that you do have some Your Majesty."_

"_Yes Kunzite__, there is some evidence. __This alliance between our worlds has been __many __years in the making and indeed __at one time __we were close to signing when your Prince was still a boy. It was the tragic death of his parents, with whom I had formed a deep friendship that ended our hopes. In the years that followed, all attempts at a treaty have been thwarted It is only now that your Prince will soon come of age, that we have been able to rekindle old alliances. During those long years, I have gathered __ample__information that indicates a threat to your young Prince but rest assured I never left him unguarded. It is now with an attack on his life that I know did not come from the moon that I must take you into my confidence and that we together must work to eliminate this threat."_

Motioning to a desk with a folder of papers she said,_ "I have left documents and written evidence to verify what I say is true if proof be needed." _

Intrigued, Kunzite opened the folder and read the documents, some stamped with the royal seal of Earth. His eyes widened with every line and the realization of its implications.

"_Your Majesty, I thank you for taking me into your confidence. The threat to my Prince is indeed grave and closer than anyone would have anticipated. I do however feel that with this information, you must understand that all my efforts and resources must be focused on the safety of my Prince and although I am grateful for the help of the Senshi I cannot guarantee the safety of your daughter."_

Turning to her daughter the Queen smiled and nodded her permission. Raising her right arm in the air, Serenity activated her power up. _I_n a swirl of pink light and white angel feathers, the young Princess transformed into Sailor Moon before an amazed Kunzite

"_While I thank you for your concern Kunzite, I can assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself and with your help and permission, Endymion too."_

"_The hooded figure__ is __Princess Serenity. I should have guessed."_

"_Indeed Kunzite. But for now I would prefer that knowledge to remain in this room. The power of the Senshi is Legendary", _Serenity continued looking towards her guardians, "_It is perhaps prudent for the protection of the Prince that my identity is not revealed. The giggling Princess persona has protected my true identity and it is that persona that will be most evident while on Earth."_

"_Your loyalty has been proven once already in the garden and although I pray to Mother Gaia that you will not have to put yourself in danger again I fear from what has been revealed to me tonight that this may be necessary for both of us."_

Returning his attention once again to the folder of information, Kunzite mused.

"W_hoever has sent such detailed accounts over so many years_ _must indeed be close to our_ _Royal family."_

"_Yes Kunzite. As you are now aware it was imperative that her identity was known to no one but me", _the Queen replied.Holding out a simple ring to Kunzite, The Queen instructed him.

"_Wear this ring and when it is safe she will reveal herself to you."_

The next few hours were spent not only finalising security plans for the journey back to Earth but also clarifying the roles of Serenity and the Senshi while there. There was little time before everyone had gathered again, to say their final farewells. There had been few precious moments for the Queen to say a private goodbye to her daughter but with the shuttle about to leave she took a few minutes to wish her daughter a safe passage, holding her face lovingly the Queen stared into her daughter's eyes.

"_Be safe my child. I know you will perform your duties well", _and smiling added "_and do not forget to make time to enjoy the beauty of the Earth and its people. There is __so __much to love."_

Serenity hugged her mother tightly in reply. She had never journeyed so far without the Queen and although she was excited to be with Endymion and see his world, the responsibilities of what had been discussed that night weighed heavily on her mind. Final farewells said, the shuttle departed for Earth and the Queen sought solace in her daughter's garden.


End file.
